


Oiled up

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Masseur Ian, Sexual Content, Smut, it's just pure smut actually I warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's hurt after an accident at the construction site, Mandy makes him an appointment with a hot, ginger masseur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiled up

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2am when I wrote this, I'm not sure why I wrote it.
> 
> also, I might use too much swear words but it's not under my control, sorry.

Working in construction could be a bitch sometimes, Mickey had noticed. Every muscle in his body hurt, not an agonizing pain but just a slight annoyance when he moved around. After falling on the site, he hurt his back pretty badly and Mandy made an appointment with a masseur.

 

So there he was, lying butt naked on his back, oiled up on a very comfortable bed and only a thin towel covering his dick. He was surprised that his masseur wasn’t a girl. It was a hot guy with fire red hair and eyes in the most amazing tint of green that Mickey had ever seen. Mickey found himself being very attracted to the freckles covering the guy’s pale face. He was wearing a green polo shirt with the enterprises logo on the back and his name tag read ‘Ian’, he liked that name, and the guy really looked like an Ian too.

 

He was concentrating on the redhead rubbing oil on his feet. His arms were pale and freckled, covered with dark red hairs and all Mickey could think of was how the carpet had to match the drapes. The muscles in his arms moved as he started massaging the arch of Mickey’s foot. He made a very embarrassing noise at that, god it felt good. His feet had endured a lot at the construction site and this, this was just perfect.

 

When ‘Ian’ started working up his legs, he groaned. This guy surely knows what he’s doing, because Mickey was sure his legs were feeling better already. Does this guy have magic in his fingers? And now Mickey was focused on his fingers, working up his thigh, halting at the edge of the towel. His fingers were long and the moves they made were just, just-

 

_Shit._

 

Mickey could feel his erection growing. He closed his eyes and hid his face with his hands. Well this is embarrassing, getting hard because some random guy is rubbing his legs, with fingers Mickey wanted to feel in more than one place – and no he should _not_ have thought that.

 

“It’s normal,” Ian said, smiling to Mickey. He shouldn’t smile like that, it made Mickey want to melt right there.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“It happens a lot, it’s normal you shouldn’t feel embarrassed,” he said and it did make Mickey feel slightly better. This guy’s voice though, it was actually quite, sexy.

 

Ian poured more oil into his hands and started working Mickey’s chest, stomach and on to his sides. Mickey was a little ticklish when Ian stroked just above his towel, but it also turned him on way too much and his dick was only getting harder.

 

When Ian was finally done with his arms, he held Mickey’s hand and started massaging it roughly, and now Mickey was groaning because fuck, his hands needed this.

 

“Would you turn around, please?” Ian asked and Mickey just nodded. Ian slightly moved the towel and tried not to reveal anything. Mickey turned over and was now flat on his stomach, his erection between the table and his belly. The friction of the soft towel underneath him was amazing, but he stopped moving before this got even more embarrassing.

 

After placing to towel on Mickey’s ass, Ian grabbed the massaging oil again and started rubbing it on Mickey’s back. He started to softly spread the oil and Mickey looked like he came right out of an episode of Baywatch, all oiled up and shiny looking. When Ian started working Mickey’s shoulders, that really set him loose because he was actually moaning.

 

“You’re very tense,” Ian commented. As if Mickey didn’t know that, why does this guy think he’s lying there?

 

“hmh,” was all Mickey could answer.

 

Most of the oil was now pooling on the small of his back, Ian rubbed through it and started massaging Mickey’s back. Mickey always thought that massages were soft and gentle, like you’d see on TV, but this wasn’t soft and certainly not gentle. It was rough and Ian’s hands pressed hard into his skin.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Ian said as he noticed Mickey’s small grunt.

 

“No this is good, so fuckin’ good,” Mickey breathed out, he could feel his dick leaking now. Shit. The oil was starting to get hot and it felt even better. Ian worked his back, neck and shoulders over and over.

 

Before coming in Ian told his assistant that it was the last client for the night and she could go home, and apparently, being the last means being massaged longer. Not that Mickey was complaining of course because seriously, Ian’s hands were _amazing_.

 

“So what do you do for work?” Ian asked, massaging Mickey’s sides, again.

 

“Why d’you wanna know?” Mickey said defensively.

 

“I’m just making conversation here, I can keep quiet if that makes you more comfortable of course,” Ian smiled. Why was this guy so fucking friendly?

 

“Construction,” Mickey answered his question, letting him now that conversation was good. Ian was now pinching and pressing into his sides now and Jesus that felt awesome.

 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Ian asked and Mickey frowned.

 

“Huh?” he groaned as Ian pushed hard into the small of his back, cracking something and putting pressure on his spine, and Jesus that felt good. “fuck,” Mickey whispered and Ian’s smile just grew wider, but Mickey was unable to see his face since his head was pushed into this little head-hole thingy.

 

“Your accent, Chicago right?” Ian asked and Mickey lifted his head from the bed. “Southside,” Mickey answered and Ian gave him a cute laugh. _No scratch that_ , Mickey never called a guy cute, what the fuck was wrong with him?

 

“What a coincidence, me too. What brings you to New York?” Ian took the bottle of oil again and started massaging the back of Mickey’s leg. “I guess same as you right? To get out of that shithole,” he groaned as Ian put pressure on his legs. It seemed like Ian was concentrating on what he was doing since he didn’t say anything further. Mickey didn’t mind, he enjoyed the way Ian was working his legs.

 

When Ian started rubbing his thighs, Mickey’s dick twitched. The soft touch against his thighs was sending shivers down his spine and he whined. He was actually whining. Ian was stroking underneath the towel and was almost touching his ass now. “Oh my god,” Mickey sighed and Ian grinned.

 

Mickey started moving slightly, trying to get friction on his dick and he just felt weird. What was this guy planning, seriously? The fact that Ian just kept massaging his thighs with slow, smooth strokes, whilst Mickey was shamelessly getting off on the bed made him even hornier.

 

Ian pulled away the towel and started massaging Mickey’s ass. “This alright?” he asked and Mickey nodded heavily. “Fuck yeah,” he breathed and Ian started making sleek motions on his ass and Mickey just groaned, feeling less embarrassed because this felt fucking amazing alright.  

 

He was surprised when suddenly, Ian was kneading his ass like a batch of dough and spreading his cheeks. He was even more surprised when he felt a stream of oil running down his crack and streaming onto his balls. Fuck. He hadn’t been this horny in months and he seriously needed to get laid. He needed Ian to fuck him like now. When Ian’s fingers found a way to his crack Mickey pushed his ass into Ian’s hands, that would be clear enough hint right?

 

And hell yeah, did Ian take the hint. His oil slicked finger was finding its way down and touching Mickey’s hole. “fuck,” was all Mickey could give him and Ian took it as an approval to keep going. He was a real tease, playing with his fingers around Mickey’s hole and the other hand still squeezing his ass.

 

It didn’t take long for Ian to find his way inside, he wasn’t a guy who liked it slow apparently as he pushed in two fingers at once, making Mickey moan loudly. Ian wasn’t being too soft in his ass either, he was pushing in hard and manhandling Mickey’s ass just the way this power bottom liked it. This guy’s hands should receive a medal since he was a fucking god at working them.

 

It didn’t take long for a third finger to follow and Mickey almost growled, his dick was leaking and he was biting his hands to soften his moans. “You feel so good,” Ian whispered and he was close, very close to Mickey’s face. Mickey prayed that he wouldn’t try to kiss him, maybe if he turned his head into the bed again, Ian would take the hint? And Ian did, he didn’t try and come too close anymore. This guy certainly was good at taking hints.

 

Mickey was almost at his climax when Ian stopped.  He just fucking stopped and pulled away. What’s wrong with this dude? “What the-,” Mickey whined but Ian shushed him. _Excuse him_? Did Ian just really shush Mickey fuckin’ Milkovich? Ian was walking towards the door and opened it. Behind it, Mickey could see a blonde girl and he recognized her. She was the assistant that had left only an hour ago.

 

“Sorry, forgot my phone!” She excused herself and walked out of the building again, “see you tomorrow Ian!”. Ian closed the door after her and went back to the room where Mickey now sitting on the bed. In the black trousers Ian was wearing, you could his dick through the fabric. Very hard and for what Mickey could see, very big.

 

“You’re going?” Ian asked, a slight glance of disappointment.

 

“Don’t know, you closing?” Mickey smiled slyly and Ian did, too. ‘Oh shit, this was really happening’ Mickey thought.

 

Mickey stood up and bent down on his elbows, leaning on the bed. He felt really exposed since he was butt naked and presenting his ass for a stranger he met only one hour ago. Okay, maybe _that_ wasn’t the problem because he had presented his ass to guys he knew only five minutes but still. Standing in these bright lights with nothing on and a hot guy staring at every inch of your body, looking like he’s trying to complete a puzzle, was a little uncomfortable.

 

All of those thoughts flushed away when Ian took of his polo shirt and threw it on the floor, walking over to Mickey like a dog in heat. He pulled down his pants and Mickey watched him as he did, this guy looked even better naked. His freckled chest and abs showing. A happy trail of red hair disappearing into his boxers. God he wanted to eat of that body, this guy looked fucking photo shopped.

 

Since they were both horny as hell and ready to devour each other, they didn’t wait for long. After Mickey was done drooling over Ian’s body, Ian moved closer and pulled down his boxers and freed his throbbing erection. Fuck. This dick is big, like not average big but big. Mickey wanted to suck him empty, but maybe after Ian fucked his brains out because he needed him inside him like five minutes ago.

 

Ian took the massaging oil again and slicked his dick. He held Mickey’s shoulder with one hand and his dick with another, placing it at Mickey’s entrance before sliding in. “ _fuuuuck_ ,” Mickey whined quietly. Ian whimpered as his cock was fully seated in Mickey’s ridiculously good looking ass. He slid out and pushed in hard, and that was exactly what the black haired man wanted.

 

The hand that was on Mickey’s shoulder at first, was now in his hair, pulling Mickey’s head back. He felt fucking stupid for having sex whilst standing up because the closer he got to his orgasm, the more his legs felt like noodles, ready to fall down. If it weren’t for the bed he was leaning on, he’d probably be on the floor already. The smell around him made everything even better, they smelled like sweat and vanilla and it felt like they were fucking on a hot summer night if he closed his eyes.

 

This guy knew what he’s doing, he hit Mickey in all the right places and when he found his angle, he pounded Mickey as if his life depended on it. He pulled Mickey up so his back was now resting against his chest. Wrapping an arm around him and holding Mickey’s chest. Every time he pounded into him, he breathed hotly into Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey felt full, if that was one way to put it. Of course there was the burning feeling of the oil warming up inside him, it felt like his asshole was on fire but that was probably because Ian was fucking him ridiculously fast. His own dick was leaking and almost forgotten, but at this rate, he could probably come untouched because of the intense hot sex he was having. But the redhead thought differently. He moved his other hand to Mickey’s cock and started jacking him off. Even now he wasn’t being gentle, he was being rough again and Mickey was seeing stars.

 

“I’m gonna-,” Ian moved his hand from Mickey’s chest to his mouth and shut him up. It was hot, the long fingers stroking his lips and opening Mickey’s mouth. This guy had some kinks apparently, and one of them was fucking Mickey’s mouth with his fingers as it seemed.

 

“Now,” Ian’s voice sounded hoarse and dry, as if he just ran a marathon with absolutely no water. It was extremely hot and Mickey came. _Hard_. He came all over Ian’s hand, and the bed in front of them. Ian soon followed him and filled him up, groaning loudly in Mickey’s ear and holding onto his chest. Mickey was surprised that they were still standing.

 

When Ian pulled out, Mickey slightly groaned at the empty feeling. There was come already dripping down his leg and it was tickling his thigh a little. “That was..” Mickey started and Ian gave him a weird look. “Fuckin’ amazing, man,” Mickey finished, Ian smiled. Not like a normal smile but a ‘your face is going to split in two if you’ll try showing another tooth’ smile.

 

“You do that a lot? Y’now with your clients?” Mickey asked because he only now realized the lack of condom in their encounter just two minutes ago. “I don’t actually, only got out of a four year relationship so don’t worry,” Ian said, noticing how Mickey started to tense. Mickey just nodded, “sorry to hear ‘bout that,” he said. Not really though, otherwise he would’ve missed on the best fuck of his life.

 

“There’s a shower through that door, if you want,” Ian said and he picked up his boxers. “You gonna come with me, or-,” Mickey asked and Ian grinned. “I’m gonna clean this bed and floor first before it dries,” Ian pointed towards the come on the floor and bed.

 

Mickey nodded and walked to the bathroom, it didn’t take long for Ian to follow him. Before he knew it, he had spent the night at Ian’s, having fucked all night and sleeping in one bed. When he left the next day with Ian’s phone number and wearing one of Ian’s shirts, he knew he was fucked. And this was only the beginning.

 


End file.
